


The Blood is Redder on the Other Side

by KilluaZoldyckk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rating May Change, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, i dont know how to tag this, they are 15 here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldyckk/pseuds/KilluaZoldyckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern au where a Zombie Apocalypse breaks out. </p>
<p>Killua and Gon are the last few to fight for their life. </p>
<p>Locked and boarded all doors and windows, they think they can survive through it. </p>
<p>But what happens when they run out of supplies and one has enough of it all? </p>
<p>What happens if one has to live a life without anyone there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blood is Redder on the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to try something new out. 
> 
> I haven't read a killugon fic with a zombie apocalypse, only a drabble with one. 
> 
> So I thought, hey why not do a Zombie Apocalypse AU, where there's no Nen. 
> 
> Im not sure how far this will go yet. But the rating may change, depending on how I go.

The sky was darker than usual, the smell of death clung in the air. 

None of the TVs worked. There was only static coming from them. 

Every phone-line was engaged, not being answered, and those oblivious just thought it was the electrics. 

But, that's where they were wrong. 

There was a reason behind all of this. Why no one was answering phones. Why there was only static coming from the TVs. Why no one had service on their phones. Why nothing was working. Why the smell of death clung in the air.

Humanity was ending. People were dying and just like that, they were back to life. But they aren't alive. They were still dead

This wasn't the world we all know. 

 

This was a Zombie Apocalypse. 

 

And this is how it all started

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a clear day. The streets were busy. 

It was annoying how people bumped into you without apologizing but nice to feel a cool breeze in the summer air. 

It was the last week before the holidays. And everyone was glad of it. Glad to be able to be in pools, waterfights and everything, instead of needing to get up early to learn or work. 

"Killua? Oi," A sudden snap of fingers, in his face, made him jump and turn to his boyfriend. 

"What?" He raised an eyebrow, in question. 

Gon puffed his cheeks out, "you were spacing out again. You weren't listening to what I was saying!" 

Killua scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "Sorry, Gon. What were you saying?"

"Hmm.. well, I was wondering once summer break starts we should stay with my Aunt for the whole summer, like we did last-" 

"Like we do every year?" Killua grinned. "Yeah, sounds good." 

Gon smiled. "Good, 'cause I would have dragged you anyway."

Killua rolled his eyes playfully, 'like you do all the time.' He wanted to say, but didn't. 

 

The rest of the way to the school was silent. The two young boys enjoying the others company. The warmth of the hand intertwined with his own.

It was like it usually was. Except, it wasn't. The streets weren't as busy as they usually were that week. Killua was the first to notice that, pointing it out to Gon.

At school, they noticed a few people weren't there, even some of the teachers. 

Killua frowned. 'That's odd. First the streets now school? Something's not right.' 

Gon was thinking the same thing. 

Both boys were lost in thought, until someone walked in. 

"Everyone is free to go, there is problems going around." And with that they walked out. 

Killua and Gon looked at eachother, confused. "What?" 

Leaving the school, they both ran to the apartment, they shared. 

Once they got there, they quickly locked the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" Killua frowned, turning on the TV. 

Killua sat on the couch, Gon sitting next to him, as he turned to the news. 

"We are being over-run by the undead. No one knows how and why. News reporters say that the scientists were working on an antidote to bring people back to life. But unfortunately that went wrong. We ask you to stay in your homes until help arrives-" 

The TV suddenly went static. Killua just sat there shocked, eyes wide. "No.. that can't be," he kept muttering to himself. 

Gon frowned and grabbed his shoulders, turning Killua to look at him. "We'll find a way to survive. Don't worry. I'm sure they won't get us. We at the top floor." 

He smiled, "I'm sure this is just a prank, right? A sick prank that every is playing on us." He said, trying to calm Killua. 

Killua didn't say anything, instead just looked down at his trembling hands. "I-I don't know, Gon.. I don't know."

Gon frowned. He'd never seen Killua like this. And never again does he. 

He pulled Killua into a tight embrace. "As long as we stick together, we'll be fine... right?" 

Killua nodded. "Luckily  we recently got loads of food and stuff, huh?" He still felt himself shaking. 

Though he wouldnt admit it. Killua was scared. He scared because he didn't want to lose Gon. Or die. 

Gon was feeling the same. He didn't know what he'd do without Killua. 

They were both eachothers' life. Gon was Killua's light. And Killua was Gon's angel. 

Sighing, Gon stood and pulled Killua up with him. "I guess, we should barricade the doors and windows, huh?" 

Killua nodded, going into the spare room. He walked back out with a hammer, some nails and wooden planks. 

"Better do it now then." 

Once that was done, it was around 5pm. Killua sighed. "What should we do now?" He asked. 

Gon shrugged. "I'm not sure. The TV doesn't seem to be working, so that's out of option." 

"Yeah. But I'm sure the DVD player is still working." 

Gon nodded. "Yeah.. let's try." 

He got up, only to freeze, glancing out the window. 

Killua noticed and got up and looked before his eyes widened. "What the fuck?" 

They never realised how good an undead's earring was until now. 

When they were boarding up the windows, they had caused a noise, alerting the undead. 

"Fuck." They both turned to the door, when the heard a constant banging. 

Killua looked around, trying to find a way out. "The backdoor," he said, suddenly. 

Gon confused, tilted his head. Before realisation hit him. "Oh. Right.. we can escape through there." 

Killua nodded. After rushing back to the apartment from school, he hadn't expected the virus to spread so quickly. 

"Quickly, grab a weapon we can use. Both nothing that will cause a noise for those to chase after us." 

Nodding, Killua grabbed the first thing he saw, which was a bat. "I guess this will have to do," he muttered. 

Suddenly, everything was quiet again. No banging at the door, nothing from the bottom of the building. 

They both looked out the window to see the undead, moving away from them. 

Killua jumped at the sudden sound of a gunshot. Looking at a roof from a few streets away, he noticed someone standing on there. 

Sighing, Gon sat down on the nearest chair. "Phew. Good thing they're gone," he muttered. 

But Killua heard and nodded. "Yeah." 

'Just how the fuck will we survive this?'

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope they weren't too OOC. I'm trying to get their personalities right. 
> 
> But this will be my second fic with these two and I know they may seem OOC. And I'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Also. Don't be agreed to tell me what you think. I would really appreciate that, so I know if I'm doing something wrong or not.


End file.
